


Growing up together

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elsa never hit Anna that night when they were kids? What if Elsa and Anna were never separated? What if they were given the chance to grow up together? (Elsanna, Icest) (Rated M for stuff thats probably gonna be in later chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1- The night when everything would change.

Chapter 1- The night when everything would change.

 

 

It was a winter's night in the Arendelle castle. The _aurora borealis_ shone in the night sky. At this hour everyone in the kingdom should have been tucked up in bed, but that was not the case for the two princesses. In one of the castle's largest bedrooms Anna, the youngest of the princesses, had given up on trying to sleep and snuck up to her sister's bed.

"Psst Elsa!" Anna whispered, jumping up on the side of the bed. Her sister did not move."Psst Elsa!" Elsa still did not awaken. Anna decided to take the direct approach. She jumped onto the bed with her tiny legs and shook her sister "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

"Go back to sleep Anna." Elsa murmured drowsily.

"I can't sleep, the sky's awake, so I'm awake," the young princess pleaded, "so we gotta play!"

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said, pushing Anna off the bed. Anna sat on the floor and wracked her brains for a plan. Her entire body tensed with excitement as she finally came up with an idea. She climbed up onto the bed and opened her older sister's eye.

"D'you wanna build a snowman?" Both of Elsa's eyes opened.

"You win."

Soon enough, the two young princesses were out of their beds and sneaking their way down to the royal ballroom.

"Remember, we have to be quiet if we do this." Elsa instructed solemnly. She knew they would both be in trouble for this, but she loved making her little sister happy, especially when she used her magic. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked as she held out her hands. Anna nodded playfully and Elsa held out her hands. Suddenly, a shiver ran up her spine and she felt as if something was about to go terribly wrong.

"Elsa?" Anna asked curiously, "Why aren't you doing the magic? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Elsa replied, taking a deep breath. She held out her hands to make a ball of ice, but she was interrupted. A blinding flash of light filled her eyes. An older version of herself was next to a door, crying. As quickly as it came the vision went. Elsa saw Anna in front of her, cheering her on to "do the magic". Elsa smiled and shot the ice ball that was now in her hands into the air, letting it explode into a shower of snow. Anna giggled and danced around, her hands trying to catch the snowflakes as they fell.

"It's so pretty." Elsa smiled. Then another flash. This time, an older Anna danced around the halls of the castle. Her vision returned to normal once again and Elsa still saw her little sister playing with the snow she made. Why is this happening? She thought. Is it just because I'm tired?

Elsa stamped her foot on the floor, turning it into a miniature ice rink for herself and Anna. Yet another vision filled her sight, this time she was running across the fjord while freezing the surface. Shaking herself back to normal, Elsa returned to playing with her sister. The next few minutes consisted of the princesses gliding on skates made of ice, ensuing snowball fights (which Elsa let Anna win) and making snow angels. Again the sister's playtime was interrupted. All Elsa saw was white. Blinding white. She was running, but from what? Or, from whom?She took a deep breath and calmed down. She didn't know what these visions were but they were not going let her ruin her and her sister's playtime. She created a big pile of snow and made a crude face out of it. Stealing some twigs from a nearby plant, she stuck them in the sides of the snowman.

"Hey I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said in a goofy voice, but as she did so she saw her creation eating … cake? Elsa returned from this vision to see Anna staring back at her with her big beady eyes, hugging the snowman.

"He's so fluffy, thank you Elsa." Anna giggled. Elsa's cheeks turned a rosy pink. She always loved it when Anna complimented her. Ever since the day she was born, Elsa had been there to protect and care for Anna, even more so than their mother and father. She had always felt a special connection with Anna that she knew no one else shared, and deep in Anna's little heart, she felt it too. "Let's play some more!" Anna cheered as she ran over to a big pile of snow. "Try to catch me!" Anna jumped off the pile into the air, landing onto a higher snow pile made by Elsa.

"Hold still!" Elsa cried as Anna leapt higher and higher. Elsa struggled to keep the platforms underneath her sister. Soon Anna was near the ceiling, Elsa knew she had to keep her sister safe. She reached out her hand to fire a burst of ice to catch her, but before she could do so, a vision flashed in her mind again. This time however, she saw herself, the same age she currently was. She was cradling Anna's lifeless body, a white streak in her sister's hair.

"Don't fire that ice blast Elsa," A voice said in her mind "Fire it at the floor beneath Anna". Elsa did not know who that voice was but her natural instinct was to trust it. As soon as her sight returned to normal, she fired her ice blast into a cushion of snow on the floor. Anna landed into it with a soft thud. Elsa rushed to her sister's side. Please let her be alright she prayed silently,I don't know what I would do if she wasn't. "Anna?" Elsa quietly spoke, shaking her sister's body.

"Looks like you win Elsa." Anna weakly giggled, "you caught me."

"Oh Anna." Elsa said relieved, hugging her baby sister tightly.

"You're my knight in shining armor." Anna declared, hugging her sister back.

Elsa giggled and slightly teared up, part of her felt such joy in seeing her little sister, her best friend safe. However this joy was sadly interrupted.

"Elsa? Anna? What have you been doing?" Their father demanded, entering the room with their mother.

"It's all my fault papa." Anna replied, taking responsibility, "I got Elsa to make the snow so we could play, I'm sorry." Their father smiled as he hugged his youngest daughter.

"It's alright Anna, but you and Elsa will have to clean up this mess."

"We know papa."

Elsa butted in, "we're sorry." Elsa whisked her hands, and the snow melted away.

"Now you two get back to bed." Their mother said, "beautiful princesses need their beauty sleep."

"Ok!" Anna replied excitedly, grabbing Elsa's hand. "C'mon Elsa, let's go back to sleep and be pretty!"

"I don't think that's what mama meant." Elsa laughed as Anna led them back to their room.

As the two girls entered their beds, Anna gave Elsa a cute little smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"Thanks for sticking up for us." Elsa thanked her sister, her cheeks rosy again.

"It's ok, I didn't wanna have mama and papa shout at us and make you cry."

Anna squeaked in her little voice.

Elsa blushed again as she curled up under her blankets.

"I love you Elsa." Anna yawned as she fell into a deep sleep. Elsa smiled and responded.

"I love you too Anna".


	2. 2- Play with me

2- Play with me

 

 

_Eight years later_

knock, knock, knock

"Elsa!"

knock, knock, knock

"Elsa!" Anna called as she knocked on the door of the room belonging to her and her sister. She knew at this time of day Elsa would be busy with her studies. After all, her big sister would probably be queen one day. She kept rattling the handle of the door, hoping Elsa would hear.

"Anna?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it's me." Anna chirped jumping up by the door, "I've got an awesome idea for what we're gonna do today."

"Can it wait until later?" Elsa responded, "I'm really busy."

"No, so come on!"

Elsa sighed and walked outside. She was still in her pyjamas and her hair was in a long braid draped over one shoulder.

"Yay!" Anna called out, hugging her sister.

Elsa slightly blushed and hugged her back. Her little sister was still like an adorable little kid, even though she was now twelve.

"So will you play with me?" Anna asked.

"Of course I'll play with you, silly." Elsa replied, hugging her tighter, "but you didn't need to ask me that."

"That's because I wanna do something special with you!" Anna told her.

"What kind of special?"

"A very special kind of special."

"Anna, now you're just being silly."

"I am not! Its super duper special! Just follow me and you'll see." Elsa smiled and held Anna's hand.

"So where are we going?"

"Your natural habitat," Anna smirked playfully. She led her sister down to the stables, quickly changing into some winter clothes, boots, cape and hat. Elsa curiously followed her sister to the stable, but realised there was no horse.

"How are we meant to get to wherever we're going without a horse?"

"Simple," Anna replied. "You make one."

"I'll try." Elsa stated, "but don't expect it to be flashy or anything like that." She spun her hands around and created an icy pegasus right in front of them.

"Awesome." Anna giggled climbing onto its back, with Elsa hopping into the rider's seat.

"So where to, sis?" Elsa asked, tugging on the reins.

"The top of the north mountain."

xXx

A few hours of flying later, the two of them made it to the top of the mountain. A howling blizzard erupted around them but was merely stopped by Elsa's power.

"Well, we're here now." The crown princess stated, "but why did you bring us all the way up here?" Anna smirked, now it was time to finally reveal her plan with her sister.

"To build ourselves a clubhouse!"

"A clubhouse?" Elsa seemed sceptical.

"Yeah, a place for you and me to chill out and be girl buddies where no one will ever find us." Anna replied. Elsa was touched and blushed slightly, but reminded herself to remain stern as an older sister should.

"Anna, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Elsa!" Anna pleaded. "You can't stay in that stuffy old room forever, and it's nice up here." Elsa still refused. "Pretty please?" Anna continued her plea, "I'll give up all my chocolate for a month, even the dark milky ones!" The chocolate did seem very appealing to Elsa, but she still would not agree. Anna sighed and pouted for a while before finally coming up with the perfect thing to bribe her big sister with. "If you make us the clubhouse, I'll give you a kiss". Elsa blushed bright red. A kiss? Elsa had never been kissed by anyone before, not since she was tiny and kissed goodnight by her mother. She really did like Anna, not just in a sisterly way. Had Anna found out about it? Her secret crush? She was licked, Anna had beaten her.

"Very well. I'll do it, but I will need to prepare myself first."

"Take as much time as you need, Elsa." Anna stated with pride, making a cushion out of the snow on the ground.

Her big sister smiled and walked elegantly to the side of the cliff they were on. She held out her hand and fired a blast of ice from it, creating a frosty outcrop. Her hands danced about as she forged the frost into the bottom of a staircase. Elsa ran up towards the steps; icy mist trailed from her hands and extended the staircase to a higher cliff-face. She stamped her foot onto the ground, creating a large platform beneath her feet. She reached her hands out to the sides to create walls from the platform, arching them into a roof. A large door appeared from the stair case and sealed itself shut. After about five or ten minutes, the newly created ice palace began to glow bright colours. This was Elsa's signal to show that her work was now complete. Anna skipped up the stairs, almost slipping on one of them and made her way to door. As her hand made the motion to knock the door opened before her, revealing its contents within. The interior looked like a ballroom with a large ice fountain and long, icy staircases. Anna was astounded. _Man, Elsa must really want that kiss!_

"Hello Anna." A gentle voice called. Suddenly from on top of the stairs, a slender figure appeared from the shadows. She wore a long thin dress made of ice with a cape trailing behind it. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair rested on her shoulder in a long braid.

"Woah, Elsa you look different!" Anna stated surprised. She had never seen Elsa look so beautiful, so amazing, so angelic. "It's a good different."

"Thank you." Elsa replied, "I never really knew what I was capable of." She looked at Anna with a smile and a slight blush.

"So I bet you'll be wanting that kiss now?" Anna asked

"Anna, please, I don't really want the kiss." Elsa stammered, "You got the palace, can we just have fun?"

"But Elsa," Anna began, "kissing is fun." The young princess leaped up and kissed her sister gently and tenderly on the lips. But then her sister began to kiss back. Anna felt so many different emotions within the blink of an eye. Elsa, her sister, kissing her. God it felt good. Elsa pulled back after a while and hid her face, seemingly embarrassed.

"That was amazing. I never knew you were such a great kisser." Anna complimented, but her sister was now shaking and seemed to be crying.

Anna rushed to her side and hugged her sister tight. "Its ok Elsa, I'm here."

"You know, don't you?" Elsa sobbed.

"Know what? That you were such a good kisser? Hell no." Anna answered. Elsa was surprised. Anna really didn't know did she?

"Anna, I..." Elsa stuttered, "I love you."

"And I love you too Els, but-"

"No, I mean…" Elsa turned around. "I love you!"

Anna paused, "wait, what?"

"I'm in love with you" Elsa cried out. "I've been in love with you for about a year now, but I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would be upset." Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

"You big ice cream cone, you could never make me upset."

"So you love me back?" Elsa asked.

"Hell yeah," Anna nodded. "You always did say you wanted me to be your right hand when you were queen, and what better right hand than another queen?"

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said, crying with joy and pulling her sister into a kiss. Anna happily kissed back this time, holding Elsa close. Elsa pulled back once more, a look of sadness on her face, "What will we tell mama and papa?"

"Elsa, relax, you know how some brothers and sisters can be in love, it's no different for us." Anna explained, "I'm sure mama and papa will be happy for us."

"So when should we tell them?" Elsa asked.

"Whenever we feel like it." Anna chirped, "now come on Elsa."

"Let's go build a snowman".

 

 

 

 

.

 **Author's note:** Thanks so much for the follows and support on this fic, I really appreciate it


	3. 3- Making a new friend

3- Making a new friend

 

 

For the next few weeks, Anna and Elsa remained as close as they always had been, except they often shared little kisses with each other. Elsa had decided to keep the ice dress she had made for herself, much to Anna's delight. They would usually arrange to go up to the ice palace – or the snow sister clubhouse as Anna had dubbed it – at least once a week.

One day, when the two sisters had finished playing in the ice palace, Anna decided to ride back to Arendelle. Elsa, however, was hesitant to let her go.

"Are you sure you know the way back?"

"Don't worry Elsa, while you may one day be queen of the kingdom, I will always be queen of sense of direction." Anna declared as their ice stallion trotted along the mountain path.

"I'm just saying I should give this thing wings to make us get home faster." Elsa insisted.

"And miss out on the nature? Come on Elsa I thought you loved the outdoors."

"Not when there's a distinct possibility that I could get lost."

"Quit worrying, Elsa. You won't be a good queen with that attitude." Elsa pouted, she hated when Anna sounded like their mother.

The forest they had entered seemed to last forever, an endless path of trees and ferns that seemed to stretch for over a thousand miles.

"Admit it. You're lost, Anna." Elsa said.

"Never fear, my love." Anna replied, doing a very bad impression of a knight. "I shall guide us to our home."

"Or to our early graves." Elsa sighed as she face palmed. Eventually the two of them came to a clearing which seemed like a dead end. "Ok, we're clearly lost now!" She declared.

"We're not lost, Els. We merely just took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Which means we're lost."

"Not as such but- Ok we're lost." Elsa looked up at the setting sun.

"It will be dark soon."

"And that means we'll probably get eaten by wolves, or bears, or some weird fusion of wolves and bears. A bwolf or a wear."

"Don't worry about that, I could make a tent for us to stay in. We'll be safe." Anna looked around and noticed the clearing was covered in mossy boulders.

"Elsa, where exactly are we?"

"I'm not so sure." Elsa replied, tapping one of the boulders. Anna walked back and lost her balance, landing on her rear.

"Hey lady! Watch where yer stepping!" A voice called out as Anna rubbed her head.

"AHHH ghost!" Anna screamed as she jumped into Elsa's arms.

"Anna get down." Elsa said, "I'm sure there is no ghost here."

"Then what do you call us, blondie?" Another voice called out. Elsa jumped.

"Then again, they could be some kind of demon." Both girls started shaking as the rocks and boulders started rolling around in circles around them, like roman chariots in an arena.

"What the hell is happening?!" Anna cried as the rocks stopped moving. The rocks rolled over, revealing their true shape. They were in fact small, dwarf-like creatures made entirely of stone.

"What are they?" Anna asked.

"Trolls." Elsa stated.

"Trolls? I thought they were just stuff that mama and papa made up when we were kids."

"Well apparently they're real."

"We might as well say hello then." Anna whispered. The young princess stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Hey troll guys! I am Princess Anna and this is my big sister Elsa!"

"Wait, they're royalty?" A voice came from the crowd of trolls.

"The royal family's here!" Another voice cried out. All the trolls began cheering and crying out for joy, a sight which made both sisters very confused.

"Um... what did I say?" Anna whispered.

"I think you told them a bit too much." The trolls all bowed before them as their elder stepped towards Anna and Elsa. He had what appeared to be some kind of cloak and a beard of moss.

"Greetings your majesties," the old troll welcomed them. "My name is Grand Pabbie, welcome to our little home."

"Thank you, but we cannot stay long. We have to get home." Elsa replied.

"To your father the king? Ah yes, I know him. And you also, Crown Princess Elsa."

"You know our father?" Anna asked.

"Indeed, it was my magic that helped him win the battle of Sweden all those years ago. He is one of my oldest friends."

"So he obviously told you about me." Elsa realised.

"He didn't just tell me about you, he brought me to you."

"I've been here before?"

"Yes but you were only an infant then, sneezing little snowflakes out of your nose. You have such great power within you."

"You were so cute!" Another troll, obviously female from her voice, called out.

"Ah Bulda," Pabbie stated walking over to her. "This is my mate Bulda, she is like a mother to the rest of our people."

"Mate?" Anna was confused. "You mean you guys have kids?"

"Where do you think the little pebbles came from?" Bulda joked. Anna looked down to see a bunch of tiny trolls cuddling up to her feet.

"Aww, they like you." Elsa cooed.

"Elsa!" Anna blushed furiously. Elsa giggled but they were both interrupted by a large thud nearby. They turned to see what appeared to be a boy around the same age as Elsa, with short blonde hair and a muscular build. Next to him was a reindeer, who was lying on top of him.

"Kristoff!" Bulda cried as she walked over to the boy. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I just tripped on a rock, Bulda." Kristoff replied, helping himself onto his feet.

"And fell flat on your face! You could have hurt yourself!"

"But I didn't and that's the main thing." Kristoff then noticed Anna and Elsa. "Why do we have outsiders here? And why does one of them look like a mermaid".

"We're here because we got lost! And Elsa does not look like a mermaid!" Anna declared.

"Well she's wearing fish scales…"

"They aren't fish scales, they're ice crystals."

"You have to excuse Kristoff, he's not really used to meeting strangers." Pabbie apologized.

"Grand Pabbie, why are these girls here?" Kristoff asked.

"They are our guests, Kristoff." Pabbie explained to him, "and can you give them some respect? They are royalty." Kristoff's eyes widened and he glanced at the sisters. He along with his reindeer then bowed before them.

"Our apologies, your highness."

xXx

 

"So you and the reindeer were raised here by the trolls?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, Sven and I have been here since I was a kid." Kristoff explained, "according to Pabbie, I'm from a tribe of mountain people whose village got wiped out by an avalanche."

"And you were the only one that survived?"

"Yeah, I believe so. What about you? You don't seem like the type of girl that would be raised in a castle."

"Nah, Elsa is more like that." Anna stated, pointing to her sister who was talking to Pabbie.

"Makes sense, she's older and more mature." Kristoff said.

"And cute and cuddly." Anna sighed dreamily.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "so anyway, Sven and I are gonna lead you back to your castle."

"What about you? You're just gonna come back here?"

"It's how we've always done it."

"So you wouldn't mind staying in one of the guest rooms at the castle?"

"I don't do well in fancy places."

"It would be for like only one night, and Sven can stay in the stables."

"Alright, but only one night, ok?"

"Sure, sure." Anna chirped.

Meanwhile, Grand Pabbie had taken Elsa to a quiet part of the woods.

"So my powers are magical?" Elsa asked her elder troll companion.

"Not as such, my dear." Pabbie explained, "you are a rarity Elsa, you are the conduit for all magic and mystic energy for this entire country. You merely take that magic from within you and it becomes your ice."

"A conduit? Are there more like me?" Elsa was curious about whether she was the only magic user in the world.

"There used to be, in ancient times before the age of the sword and shield, but they all died out long ago." Pabbie said, dashing Elsa's hopes.

"So I'm alone then..." Elsa replied, looking down at the ground.

"It might not be like that." the old troll reassured her, "one day you and your sister will have children who may inherit your abilities."

"Me and Anna?" Elsa was confused. Had this old troll figured out that she and Anna were together?

"Yes, I know of your deep bond with one another." Pabbie replied, "I would hate to see such a force of true love broken in two."

"Then I will stay with Anna, no matter what." Elsa declared.

Pabbie smiled, "you have the heart of a queen within you, Elsa."

xXx

 

"Ok we should be nearing your home now girls." Kristoff stated as they neared the Arendelle castle. Elsa and Anna looked at each other, wondering what explanation or excuse to give to their parents. As the sleigh pulled up in the courtyard, the sisters saw their mother and father rush towards them.

"Mama! Papa!" Anna greeted them as they hugged her.

"Where have you two been?" Their mother asked. "Your father and I have been so worried."

"Sorry mama." Elsa explained, "Anna and I went into the woods and got a bit lost."

"But we found these awesome troll guys, who had magic and stuff." Anna continued.

"So you've met Pabbie then?" Their father inquired.

"Yes, he was very kind and wise." Elsa said. Their father looked at Kristoff.

"And who is this boy who brought you home?"

"Oh that's Kristoff. He lived with the trolls. Can he stay here for one night?" Anna asked.

"I promise I will be respectful to you and your home, your highness." Kristoff interrupted. The king chuckled.

"You have already earned my respect, my boy, by bringing my daughters home to me." Anna and Elsa smiled. It seemed like their little adventure had been successful after all.


	4. 4- First time in forever

4- First time in forever

Since Kristoff had started staying with Anna and Elsa the three of them had become fast friends. Although, whenever Anna and Elsa began flirting and cooing with one another Kristoff knew he should leave them to their own devices. He took up a job working as an ice man, in which he succeeded greatly due to his strength.

One day, while Kristoff was out doing his work, Anna and Elsa were alone in their room. The two lay in their bed together, holding each other close.

"Elsa?" Anna asked her sister. "Whenever you think about me, do you sometimes feel good in some part of your body?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. "It makes my heart feel good and strong, why do you ask?"

"Well whenever I think about you, I feel a bit warm and fuzzy." Elsa seemed puzzled.

"Where do you feel this?"

Anna shyly pointed to her crotch area.

Elsa blushed. "Anna, I think you're getting a bit wet."

"What does that mean? Do I need to clean myself up?"

"No, it means your body wants me to pleasure it." Elsa answered, smiling happily.

Anna blushed. "Elsa, please be gentle."

"I will." Elsa cooed as she slid over her sister's body, removing her underwear. She saw her sister's vagina, so young and sweet and soft.

"Your pussy is so cute," she commented, sliding a finger over her little sister's vulva. Anna blushed.

"Ahh."

"Don't worry, Anna, I'll be gentle." Elsa assured her. She created a little bit of snow on her finger and placed it on her tongue. She then gently slid her tongue into Anna's opening. The cold touch of the snow and Elsa's tongue sent shivers of pleasure round her body. Elsa kept licking deeper, but it did so gently as to not hurt her sister. Anna kept moaning with joy and pressed her hand onto Elsa's head. Elsa kept licking Anna gently until her little sister moaned loudly and released her juices onto Elsa's face.

"I didn't know girls were so quick," Elsa smirked.

"It's my first time ok?" Anna stated with a smile. "God I love you"

"I love you too little sis." Elsa replied with a smile.

xXx

"So you and Elsa have done the thing?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Oh yeah, it's like the best thing ever," Anna replied. "So warm and good feeling."

"Glad you two are going places." Kristoff took a carrot out of his sack and fed it to Sven. "You gonna get round to telling your folks soon? I mean if you two are gonna be doing the thing, they might hear you and wonder what's going on."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how they'll take it." Anna explained.

"Well from what I've seen of your mom and dad," Kristoff stated, "they are very understanding people."

"Then Elsa and I will go and tell them today." Anna declared.

"Woah there feisty pants!" Kristoff cautioned, grabbing Anna's arm, "take your time with this, ok?"

"Kristoff, Elsa dreamed of being in love with me for a long time, I just wanna make sure that her dream comes true for her." Kristoff stood still in shock.

"Wow, that's very –"

"Mature? I guess you could say that. Elsa's been rubbing off on me it seems."

Kristoff smiled. "Just do your best, Anna."

xXx

"You really wanna do this?" Elsa asked as they both stood outside their parents' study, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this."

"I'm sure, Elsa." Anna replied, holding her sister's hand and kissing her on the cheek. "Besides, it's mom and dad. They love us and will support us no matter what." Elsa blushed and nodded as they entered the room.

"Elsa, Anna," Their father greeted them. "What are you doing here?" Anna cleared her throat.

"We have something to tell you, it's important."

"You can tell us anything you want, sweetie." Their mother chirped. Anna broke out in a cold sweat, but Elsa held her hand tight and looked at her, her eyes assuring her that everything would be ok. She inhaled deeply.

"Elsa and I are in love."

"With whom dear?" Their mother asked confusingly.

"Not with whom, mother," Elsa corrected her. "With each other." Their father chuckled.

"I always knew you two had a thing for one another, I'm proud of you."

"Me too," their mother replied. "I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you two with other boys or girls." The two sisters blushed until Elsa spoke again.

"What about when we're older? What about when I have to find suitors and such?"

"Don't worry about that, I took care of that problem a long time ago" Their father explained. He took out a document from one of his drawers and presented it to Elsa. "Read it." Elsa scanned the page until she found the item her father wanted her to see.

_If the crown princess choses to do so, this document officially grants Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle the legal right to court and possibly marry her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle._

Elsa's cheeks turned a bright red and tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around Anna and embraced her sister tightly. Their mother and father both smiled at them. "Your love for each other is safe, my daughters. I promise you that."

"Thank you, papa" Elsa sobbed through tears of joy.

"Maybe we should start making wedding plans." Anna joked.

"It's too early for that, my little snowflake," Elsa replied. "Let's just be lovers for now."

"Deal." Anna agreed as she kissed Elsa. "Thanks mama, papa."

"You're welcome dears." Their father said as they left the room.

"I'm happy for them, Adgar," The queen stated. "I only wish my sister had been as fortunate with her child."

"At least our kids weren't kidnapped," Her husband responded. "Perhaps I should think of stepping down from the throne."

"Wait till you're old and grey, dear." His wife chuckled. "Elsa may be a good princess, but I don't think she's ready to be queen just yet."

"Who knows what the future may bring, Idunn?" The king told her as he kissed her on the lips. "But I do know this, the future will certainly be bright for our little girls."

"Oh stop quoting Shakespeare you!" His wife smirked. "I didn't marry just so you could bore me to death." The two royals laughed a hearty laugh before heading to their bed, thinking of their daughters.


	5. 5- New faces

5- New faces

 

Elsa fired her ice at the rock for what seemed like the billionth time, and like the millions of times before it, the rock still not had shattered.

"Focus, Elsa." Grand Pabbie assured, "channel your magic deeper."

"Yeah Elsa!" Anna cheered, "do what the old troll said, no offense big guy."

"None taken, Princess," the troll replied. "Besides, she needs all the encouragement she can get if she is to fully master her powers." Elsa concentrated deeply and focused her thoughts, but for some reason her mind was not focusing on the right ones. All she could think of was her sister and herself playing together years ago, making a snowman. Suddenly a spark of ice fired from her hand and hit the ground just behind the trees.

"What the heck Elsa?!" Anna cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really into it today." Elsa apologised.

Grand Pabbie looked at the area where the ice blast had struck, he could sense something, something that shouldn't have been there at all.

"Maybe you should take a rest for a bit." Anna suggested, walking over to Elsa.

"Perhaps so, we could just take a rest, just cuddling up to each other." Elsa replied.

"And be nice and soft and warm!" A strange voice interrupted them. Elsa felt something grab her leg, it felt warm yet cold like her. She looked down to see a tiny creature grabbing her leg. It was about the same height as one of the trolls but was made entirely of snow, just like a... snowman.

"AHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed, "What the hell is that?!"

"AHHHHHH" the small creature yelled as well, "Why are you screaming at me?!" Elsa was confused. Had she somehow created this small little snow being?

"What are you?"

"Oh, hi," the snowman said in a now cheerful voice. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Anna questioned, remembering the snowman she and Elsa made as kids, "OLAF!"

"OLAF!" The snowman shouted its own name. "WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING MY NAME?!"

"I must have made him from the spark of ice I fired." Elsa realised. Grand Pabbie walked over to them, taking a good long look at Olaf,

"Very extraordinary."

"I know right?" The snowman chirped, "umm, what's extraordinary?"

"You are my little snow friend" Pabbie replied.

"What is he?" Anna asked.

"A sentient being made from your sister's magic." The old troll explained.

"Wait what?" Anna stated, confused.

"I made him with my ice and he's alive." Elsa butted in, dumbing it down for her sister to understand.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" The snowman cheered, running around the clearing they were in. Anna smiled and joined Olaf, playing with him.

"So what should I do with him?" Elsa asked Pabbie.

The old troll thought for a moment before giving her an answer; "Well I say you should care for him. He is as you say, your child."

"Would my father and mother be ok with that?"

"They were accepting of yours and Anna's relationship, I'm certain they will understand." Pabbie replied.

Elsa looked at Anna and Olaf playing together. She smiled happily, knowing that the little creature was like her son, and as a mother she knew she would care for him to the best of her ability. Maybe this was some sort of sign that she and Anna were to have a family together somehow and that the gods above had sent the little snowman to test their worthiness of parenthood? Whatever he was, Olaf was going to fit in just fine.

xXx

 

It had been a long day for Kristoff. He had been working on his ice since daybreak and he was exhausted. As he rode on back to the palace where his friends lived, he saw a rather peculiar sight. There appeared to be a woman alone at the side of the road who seemed to be just as tired as he was.

"Halt, Sven." Kristoff told his reindeer friend. Their sleigh came to a stop and Kristoff got out, heading towards the woman. She appeared to be a bit older than he was, but not too old. She wore a blue dress with long sleeves that seemed to sparkle in the light and her hands were covered with blue gloves the same colour as her dress. Her face and hair were covered with a dark blue veil which Kristoff could not see through. The veil trailed down behind her like a cape of some kind.

"Hey are you ok?" Kristoff asked, "You seem pretty tired there, do you mind if I give you a lift into town."

"No I do not mind, it has been a long day for me" The veiled woman replied in a voice which sounded eerily familiar to Kristoff. She had a familiar presence around her, but Kristoff decided it was just a case of his mind playing tricks on him. He helped the woman onto his sleigh and they rode off.

"So you got business in town, Miss umm..."

"My name is not important." The woman stated, "and yes I do have business in town, but it is of a private matter."

"Fair enough." Kristoff replied, "So what's with the veil? Are you getting married?"

"No but I do not wish for people to see my face," The woman explained. "That is also a private matter."

"Well my dear, I'm not gonna ask what your private matters are." Kristoff said, "I don't like being intrusive."

"Well that's very noble of you Mr..."

"Bjorgman, Kristoff Bjorgman" Kristoff introduced himself. They soon arrived just outside the main marketplace in Arendelle, which seemed quite busy despite it being near dusk.

"Let me out here." The woman instructed. Kristoff halted the sleigh and helped the woman out. "So do I get a reward?" The woman turned around and faced him.

"What would you like?"

"I dunno, maybe a kiss for helping a pretty girl like you?" The woman shrugged,

"Why not, you deserve something for helping me." She lifted up her veil a bit so Kristoff could see her mouth, her lips a deep red and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. The kiss felt powerful. Kristoff held the woman in the kiss for a short while until she pulled away.

"Take care Kristoff, we might see each other again soon" The woman stated as she began to walk away.

"See ya!" Kristoff replied, waving back, "Man she was one hell of a kisser". Soon Kristoff and Sven arrived at the Arendelle castle, just as the sun went down. He sent his reindeer friend to the stables for the night and headed inside.

"Good evening, Kristoff." Queen Idunn greeted him.

"Good evening, your majesty." Kristoff replied, "are Anna and Elsa back yet?"

"Yes they are and they brought a new friend with them; apparently Elsa made him with her powers and he thinks she's his mother." The Queen explained, "It's so cute."

"I bet it is" Kristoff responded, "Thanks". He headed upstairs to Anna's and Elsa's room, hearing the voices of their giggles. He found the two sisters playing tag with what looked like a living snowman,

"Hey girls, is this the new friend your mom told me about?"

"Yeah his name's Olaf." Anna stated.

"Hi!" the little snowman stated "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs". The little snowman wrapped his twig arms around Kristoff's big burly legs.

"Don't worry Kristoff," Elsa said, "He's just like that with new people."

"Yeah, he wanted to give like ten hugs to mom and dad." Anna butted in as Elsa led Olaf away, "so how's your day been?"

"It was ok, I got to help a cute girl out and she gave me a kiss." Kristoff replied.

"Ooh sounds interesting" Anna cooed, "maybe you'll see her again one day."

"Maybe so, because she was one hell of a kisser" Kristoff joked.

"Hey guys" Elsa called over, "Mama and Papa wanna see us about something."

"We'll be right there" Anna replied.

xXx

 

Soon all three of them were in the king and queen's study, Elsa having left Olaf to play with some snowballs.

"Ah you are all here, good." The King stated.

"What did you wish to see us for, papa?" Elsa asked.

"Well, your mother and I are going to be visiting your aunt and uncle in Corona," her father explained. "To help prepare for your cousins wedding."

"I didn't know we had a cousin…" Anna said, confused.

"Well you do, but we didn't know she was still alive." Their mother replied, "They recently found her after all these years and she's planning on marrying some local boy she met."

"So are we going with you?" Anna asked, "Are we gonna be bridesmaids?!"

"No you are not because your father and I believe you are old enough now to learn to look after yourselves." Their mother answered.

"Don't worry, you'll still have Kai and Gerda to keep you company, as well as Kristoff and your new snowman friend." Their father assured them, "You'll be fine."

"But what if we screw things up?" Anna asked, worried.

"We won't screw up, Anna." Elsa comforted her sister with a hug. "We'll be ok, Papa"

"That's what I wanted to hear" their father replied, happy that his daughters were acting mature about this. He was so proud of his girls, he just hoped that they would never lose the love he held for them.


	6. 6- Breaking point

6- Breaking point

 

"C'mon Elsa, hurry up!" Anna shouted as she knocked on her sister's door. "We don't wanna be late."

"Coming!" her older sister replied, rushing out of the door. Today was the day their parents were leaving on their trip and they didn't want miss seeing them off.

Both of them headed down the stairs as fast as their legs would carry them, Elsa holding Anna's hand as to make sure she did not trip over. Thankfully their parents were still there, waiting patiently for them.

Anna ran over and hugged their mother and father, "See you in two weeks."

Their parents smiled and hugged their child back. Elsa's father took one last look at his daughter,

"Take care of her Elsa"

"I will" Elsa promised. "I promise to look after Anna with all my heart."

"Good girl." Her father replied as he picked up the last of his bags and carried them out of the door.

"Goodbye my children." Their mother told them as she was about to leave the main room. "May the gods above watch over you always."

"And may they also watch over you and papa, mother." Elsa responded.

"And don't forget to write us a letter to tell us how you've been!" Anna chirped. The queen smiled.

"Goodbye my loves," and with that final goodbye she left the castle to join her husband. The two girls then ran off up to the window of their room which overlooked the port. They pressed their faces onto the glass to see the ship carrying their parents sail out of the harbour and onto the open sea.

Elsa began to hum a soft tune as she gazed out of the window, the rhythm oddly soothing to Anna.

"What's that song?" Anna asked her sister.

"It's an old lullaby that mama sang to me before you were born, before I started singing my own lullabies to you." Elsa explained.

"It's very beautiful." Anna commented, "Just like your pretty little face."

Elsa blushed slightly and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go grab some chocolate."

xXx

 

A week had passed since the king and queen had left for corona and things seemed to be no different than before. Kristoff was in town buying goods. He had agreed to take Olaf along with him at Elsa's request, claiming that she thought the little snowman could use some exercise. While Kristoff did not mind Olaf's company he did mind the snowman's constant singing. Yes he had dealt with the singing of his troll friends, but they were nothing compared to this. As they walked into the marketplace with his companion's melody droning on Kristoff noticed something in the corner of his eye. A woman in a blue dress and a veil covering her face. Kristoff approached the woman, who appeared to be currently trying to buy some fruit.

"Please, I don't have much money." The veiled woman pleaded to the stand owner.

"Sorry lady, we have a shortage right now. Thirty-two shillings, not a penny more" The owner stated to her.

The veiled woman sighed, accepting the inevitable. That is until a set of thirty-two silver coins were placed in front of her.

"Is that enough?" Kristoff asked the owner.

"Yes, that is enough." The owner replied, handing him the bag of fruit. Kristoff smiled and handed the woman the bag.

"I believe these are yours."

"Thank you, Kristoff." The veiled woman thanked him, "It is very hard to get food these days."

"Don't mention it." Olaf quickly waddled up to them, looking at the veiled woman. The woman turned to him and held out her gloved hand.

"Hello there little snowman."

"Hi." Olaf spoke in a rather bashful manner.

"What's your name?"

"I-I-I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The snowman stammered. The woman stroked Olaf's cheek.

"You are going to do great things little one" Olaf kept very quiet and his cheeks appeared to blush. Kristoff smiled.

"I'm impressed, I've been trying to get him to shut up for hours."

"I have a way with people like him." The veiled woman replied. Suddenly loud bells began to ring around them. Clanging and bashing, echoing throughout the city.

"Something must be happening." The veiled woman observed, "You should return to your friends."

"I will. See you whenever." Kristoff replied, taking Olaf by the hand and heading towards the castle. Whatever was going on, it was big.

xXx

 

Anna held the note in her hand, clutching it tight. She had tried her best to come to terms with what had happened, how her parents on the way to corona were caught in a storm. A storm of such magnitude, it sent them to a watery grave. The grim news had been delivered straight to the castle and declared in front of Anna and Elsa. They had both cried and felt a deep emptiness in their hearts. Anna stayed strong and tried to comfort her older sister, but she couldn't take it as well as Anna and ran to their room. Now that Elsa had been given some space, Anna hoped that her sister would be ok. There had been a short funeral service for their parents that Anna had attended in Elsa's place, delivering a short eulogy about their dearest mother and father. She now gently tip-toed to her and Elsa's room. The door was locked. Anna felt the door; it was cold to the touch.

"Elsa I know you're in there." Anna softly said, "People have been asking where you've been." No reply came from the other side. "People have told me to have courage and I'm trying to." Anna continued. "Please, just let me in." Still no reply came.

Anna gently opened the door, completely unprepared for what she saw. The room was covered in ice and snow. Spikes stuck out from the walls. In the corner was Elsa, curled up in the cape of her ice dress. She was crying heavily.

"Elsa?" Anna softly called to her sister.

"Stay away, please." Elsa sobbed, "I can't control myself."

"It's ok," Anna replied. "I'm here for you, I love you."

"They're gone."

"I know, but they will always be with us in spirit." Anna comforted her sister.

"No, No they won't!" Elsa pleaded, moving away from Anna.

"Yes they will, just calm down." Anna tried to help her sister. Elsa turned and headed towards the door, tears in her eyes. Anna tried to grab her sister's hand, "Elsa wait!"

"Get away!" Elsa exclaimed, firing an ice blast on the ground, creating a row of icy spikes in front of her. Anna's face was full of sadness, looking at Elsa with desperation. She couldn't move past the spikes. Elsa looked at Anna one final time before rushing out of the room. She couldn't bear to look at her, not while she was this upset. The crown princess ran and ran, through the corridors, down the stairs and out into the courtyard. She did not care that people saw her, or that her powers were out of control. She just wanted to be alone.

Anna tried wanted to catch up with her sister but by the time she was able to get outside, Elsa was gone and all that was left was snow falling from the sky and the fjord frozen over.

xXx

 

"So Elsa's gone ice crazy?" Kristoff questioned Anna as she rode in their sleigh.

"Yeah, her ice is everywhere. She's scared. Really really scared." Anna replied, "I've got to sort her out before we all freeze to death."

"And you think she would have gone to the ice palace to be alone?"

"I know that she would have gone there," Anna stated. "It's her special place for her to be herself." The sleigh soon reached the top of the mountain, where Elsa's ice palace stood, shining in the sunlight.

"Wait here," Anna told Kristoff. "I don't want Elsa freaking out too much, so stay put."

"Consider me staying put, princess." Kristoff responded as Anna exited the sleigh. Anna walked up the steps of the ice palace – steps which were a few years old now. She held out her hand to the large ice door. The door opened automatically as usual. The interior of the ice palace was its normal cold blue, but Anna could feel her sister's uneasiness in its walls.

"Anna?" a soft voice called to her. Anna looked up and saw her sister in her icy gown and smiling happily.

"Elsa! Thank gods you're ok." Anna responded to her sister's call. Elsa's face morphed into a warm happy expression, warmth that to Anna felt like a false charade.

"Come on Elsa, we have to go home." Anna told her, "I know things will be hard for us both, but the kingdom needs its new queen."

"No, Anna," Elsa replied. "I can't go back, my powers are out of control. Please leave me here. I'm sure you'll make a fine queen."

"No, Elsa, I'm not leaving you, you're my sister and the woman I love, I won't abandon you!" Anna pleaded.

"Anna please, this is for my own good." Elsa tried to argue with her sister.

"And what about the people in Arendelle, that you just pretty much cursed with an ice age!?" Elsa looked back with shock in her eyes. Had her powers really caused such damage? Had she ruined her kingdom before she could even rule it? The crown princess curled up and looked away, starting to cry.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." Anna said, regretting what she had just said. Elsa ran up the stairs of the palace, away from Anna, not even looking her in the eye.

"Elsa don't run away," Anna cried out, chasing after her. "I'm trying to help!"

"I can't be helped Anna," Elsa called back. "I was a fool for trying to be a good girl, for loving you."

"Elsa just calm down, please!" Anna yelled. "We can do this, we can make this work."

"Enough!" Elsa screamed, firing a wave of ice from her body, arching across the large room they had entered. Elsa breathed deeply and relaxed herself. Suddenly she realised something. She could no longer hear Anna's footsteps behind her or her voice. Elsa turned around and felt her blood run cold. Anna's lifeless body was slumped in the corner of the room, a streak of white in her hair. Elsa was in shock.

"Oh gods. What have I done?"


	7. 7- An act of true love

7- An act of true love

 

Elsa sat in her study, staring at the blizzard outside the castle walls. Ever since she had brought Anna back to the castle, the storm had grown increasingly more powerful. She did not know what had happened to Anna, what her powers had done to her little sister, the woman she loved.

Kristoff had assumed that the trolls would be able to help Anna but the storm was so intense now that it would be impossible to reach the troll valley.

With every passing moment, Anna's condition grew worse. The streak of white in her her hair now covered her whole head. Every part of her felt cold to the touch and her skin became icy and blue.

It seemed hopeless for Elsa. She silently cursed the gods who were supposed to protect her kingdom and yet gave her such horrible gifts. She was going to lose Anna to the cold, much like her whole kingdom was going to be nothing more than an icy speck on the globe.

A knock came from her door. Someone needed Elsa, her attention. Elsa knew she would have to get used to this since she was soon to be the highest authority.

"Come in."

Two people entered the study, One of them being Kristoff. The other person Elsa did not know, nor recognise. She wore a dark blue dress with matching gloves covering her hands. Her face was covered by a dark blue veil, making it impossible to see her face.

"Kristoff, who is this woman?" Elsa asked him.

"She's a friend of mine, Elsa." Kristoff explained, "she believes she knows a way to help Anna."

A way to help Anna. How could this stranger help Anna? Elsa was suspicious of this stranger, but anyway of helping Anna was better than nothing.

"Kristoff, leave us please." Elsa told Kristoff, "I wish to speak to your friend, alone."

"Very well, your highness." Kristoff replied, leaving the room.

Elsa turned her attention to the woman, "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help you." The woman answered Elsa. Her voice sounded very similar to Elsa's own.

"And why should I believe that you are trying to help me." Elsa questioned the woman, "for all I know, you could be some enemy spy, trying to take advantage of this situation."

"You are wise, Elsa." The woman complimented her, "I assure you, I am trying to help you but we haven't much time."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I have seen your sister, I know what is wrong with her." The woman stated.

"Then tell me how I can save her!" Elsa demanded.

"I will but I need you to do something for me first" The woman replied.

"And what might that be?" Elsa wondered.

"Lift off my veil and kiss me." The woman instructed.

"What?" Elsa spat.

"Just do it." The woman urged, "you'll understand soon enough"

Elsa sighed. If this was the only way to help Anna, She had to take it. Tenderly lifting the woman's navy veil from her face, Elsa was greeted with a shocking sight. This woman looked exactly like her. They had the same eyes, skin, and even the same colour of hair. Elsa didn't have time to think about this now. She closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on those of her doppelganger, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. A bright light flashed in her mind.

Elsa found herself in a white expanse, bright light as far as she could see. She could also see a white haze around her, like that in a dream.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked to herself.

"We are in our minds." A voice that sounded like her own answered her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa questioned.

"To show you something." The voice replied.

Elsa looked to her left to see the woman, her hair now exactly like Elsa's and wearing an ice dress that looked identical to her own, approaching her.

"Who are you?"

"I am you, Elsa." The woman introduced herself, "or rather I was you, a long time ago."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from the future, well what was the future, till everything changed."

"What do you mean changed?"

The woman placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "do you remember that night, many years ago, when you and Anna were playing in the ballroom with your powers?"

"Yes but very vaguely." Elsa answered her other self, "my memory isn't as good as it used to be."

"And do you also remember how you were experiencing visions of things, you crying by a door, you cradling Anna's body?"

Elsa thought for a moment until it hit her, "yes I do recall having some sort of strange visions, but I attributed that to just me being tired."

"It was a lot more than that, Elsa." The woman stated.

"Wait, if you came from the future, does that mean?"

"Yes, I was the one giving you visions of my future." her other self confirmed Elsa's suspicion.

"But why?"

The woman shed a tear, "So Anna would never be hurt by your powers."

"What?"

The woman wiped her eyes, "That night, you were supposed to have hit Anna in the head with your powers, causing her to have a white streak in her hair. You would have been taken by mama and papa to see Pabbie, who would have erased Anna of any memory of your powers."

"Why?" Elsa began to tear up, "Why did they do that?"

"To protect both you and Anna" the woman continued, "you were scared of hurting her, so you sealed yourself away with mama and papa, hardly ever talking to Anna and hiding in your room."

"Did your mama and papa die?" Elsa asked her a question which broke her own heart.

"Yes they did but I didn't go ice crazy like you, I just stayed in my room and cried" The woman answered her.

"Oh... but did you eventually meet up with Anna?"

"Yes, we did eventually reconcile, but it was a long and hard process." The woman stated.

"Tell me" Elsa pleaded, "I want to know."

Her other self sighed and created an icy chair for them both to sit on, "it started on the day I was crowned queen, Anna met this prince from the southern isles who she wanted to marry?"

"Why would she want to marry him?" Elsa wondered.

"Perhaps she wanted to be away from me, in regret for us hardly ever spending time together in those years that we were apart."

"Did you let her marry him?"

"No, she had only just met the guy, and I was worried about her."

"I take it Anna took your refusal of their marriage not as well as you hoped?"

"No she didn't, and the whole thing caused us to argue in front of everyone, exposing my powers to the world."

"At least everyone in my Arendelle knows of my powers" Elsa commented.

"I ran away from the kingdom, setting off a storm much like the one you set off, creating my ice palace and trying to remain alone."

"But Anna found you didn't she" Elsa realised.

"Yes she did" Her counterpart stated, "and it didn't end well for her, I ended up freezing her heart."

"Is that what I-?"

"Yes but I was able to save Anna or rather she managed to save herself" Her doppelganger replied.

"How? How? How?" Elsa was desperate to know.

"With an act of true love." The woman simply stated.

"Such as?" Elsa questioned.

"I'm not sure, Anna thought it was a true love's kiss, but in reality it was her devoting herself to saving me, so it might be different."

"I see." Elsa accepted her counterpart's explanation.

"I should terminate our psychic link now." Elsa's other self told her.

"Wait!" Elsa pleaded, "I need to know something, why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to try and give her and myself a better life, I learned all I could from the trolls, every magical spell and technique they could offer, but now my life is no longer worth living."

"No life is not worth living, especially my life or our life in this case." Elsa comforted her other self.

"It is when you know it will never end" The other Elsa replied, "When I changed the past, my future no longer existed, I now live outside the normal rules of time, Immortal, never ageing, never dying."

"But that doesn't change a thing about who you are, Elsa" Elsa told her other self, "you saved your sister once, and now you are helping to save her again."

"You are right" Her counterpart replied, hugging her tight, "I will do my best to protect you and Anna."

"Thank you." Elsa said as she hugged her other self back.

The two Elsa's looked at each other, the one from the future closing her eyes and beginning to move her lips closer.

"Hang on" the present Elsa pressed her hand against the other's mouth, "I need to know one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Did you and your Anna, were you in love?"

"No, but I did have feelings for her."

"I understand." Elsa stated.

The two Elsa's closed their eyes and their lips joined in a kiss. A flash of light came into Elsa's mind as she was returned to reality.

Elsa pulled out of the kiss, feeling a bit uneasy as if she was drunk. It had felt like half an hour had passed for her but it was only a few seconds.

The other Elsa covered her face with her veil once more, "Now do you understand what to do?"

"Yes" Elsa simply replied, "I know what must be done."

xXx

 

Anna looked out of the window of her bedroom, the storm still raging outside. She knew Elsa had not hurt her on purpose, and knew that it would be Elsa who would save her from what was happening.

She looked at her hands, slowly turning to ice. Her hair was also as white as snow, as she held one of her hair braids in her hand.

" _I feel so cold inside"_ Anna thought to herself, " _Is this how Elsa feels all the time? All this ice within her?"_

Anna could feel a presence near her room. She felt her heart grow colder as the presence got closer. The young princess wondered for a moment what the presence might be, before finally realising what it was. "Elsa."

Her older sister entered the room, her cape flowing from an icy wind she had created.

"Elsa!" Anna called to her sister, "are you going to save me?"

"Yes dear sister," Elsa replied, "now just relax and feel my warm embrace."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, kissing her deeply. Her heart was filled with as much love as she could muster, passing on that love to her dear sister.

The ground felt faint beneath them as they began to float above the ground. The snow and ice inside of Anna began to flow out of her body and back into Elsa, her body glowing with a warm heavenly light.

Soon their bodies slowly descended to the ground and they pulled out of their kiss.

Anna looked at herself, ecstatic about what she saw. She no longer felt cold and her hair was normal again. Elsa had healed her. "But how?"

"An act of true love that thawed your frozen heart." Elsa stated, opening the window in the room. She held out her hand and the storm outside gathered itself together. All the ice and snow and wind coalesced together into a large ball which Elsa fired into the sky, exploding into a giant heart shape.

"Amazing!" Anna gazed in awe.

Elsa smiled, "Now my love, lets go build a snowman."

xXx

 

"So you were helped by a mystic girl?" Anna asked Elsa as she was helping to mould the snow they were standing in.

"Yes she was a traveller from another kingdom who gladly helped us." Elsa replied. Her other self had insisted she conceal her identity, wanting to keep her presence a secret.

"Well if I ever meet her, I wanna thank her having a hand in saving my life." Anna stated.

"I'm afraid that might be impossible, Anna." Elsa explained "She had to depart not long after I thawed the kingdom but she did give her thanks."

"That's okay." Anna accepted, "hey, your leg is longer that mine."

"That doesn't really matter, Anna." Elsa excused.

"Yeah it does," Anna complained, "unless you wanna make some kind of mutant snowman."

Elsa giggled, "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa, more than anything in the world."

Elsa blushed and thought to herself. Now that she and Anna had each other once more, Elsa knew that there was one more thing left to do. But it would have to wait a little while.

 

 **Author's note:** Apologies for not having updated in a while, I've been a bit busy, the next chapter after this one will be the last chapter.


	8. 8- The day when everything changes... for the better

8- The day when everything changes... for the better

 

_Three years later..._

 

The day was fast approaching, Elsa knew it. Soon she would be queen and as such would need someone to rule at her side. She held the small diamond ring in her hand, created from her very own ice. It was beautiful, but it would look more beautiful on the finger of her true love.

"Elsa, everything is ready." Kristoff informed Elsa as he poked his head through the door, "Anna doesn't suspect a thing."

Elsa smirked, "then lets keep it that way, royal ice master."

Kristoff chucked, "I'm probably never gonna get used to that."

"I know the feeling." Elsa reminded him, "its going to be strange for me as well, what with everyone going to be calling me queen rather than mere princess."

"Queen Elsa." Kristoff simply spoke, "has a nice ring to it."

Elsa sighed and gave him a deadpan stare, "I don't whose jokes are worse, your's or Olaf's"

"At least mine are not about summer all the time." Kristoff remarked.

"He still singing about that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah, every single morning, but the kids like it."

"He's young, give him time" Elsa told him, "he'll grow out of it, eventually."

The soon to be queen placed her ring in a small box made of ice and placed it into her pocket. She looked at her ice dress, having made some slight adjustments to it. She had changed its colour from cold icy blue to Anna's favourite shade of green and wore a simple red flower in her hair.

"Will Anna like it?" Elsa asked Kristoff, requiring his opinion.

"Three words your highness, she'll. love. it."

Elsa smiled, "thank your Kristoff."

Meanwhile Anna was in her room, standing in a ball-gown that Elsa had commissioned just for her. it was wide, decorated with shades of green, and came with a hair clip that slid elegantly into Anna's strawberry blond hair.

"This is perfect." Anna said to herself as she examined her new dress.

A knock came at her door, "Princess Anna, your sister is ready for you in the ballroom."

"Coming!" Anna eagerly replied. Now it was time to find out what her sister had planned for her.

She galloped her legs down the stairs, slightly tripping up on a piece of lose carpet but keeping her balance. As she entered the ballroom, Anna noticed the room decorated with ice sculptures of her and Elsa. From them ice skating together, to them dancing to even a cute rendition of the playing together as kids, they all looked beautiful.

"Holy Moley!" Anna exclaimed, admiring her sister's handiwork, "these are incredible!"

"Thank you, dear Anna" a soothing voice echoed behind her.

Anna turned round to see Elsa approaching her, carrying a bouquet of roses in her arms.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped, her cheeks blushing a soft rosy pink.

Elsa smiled and gave the roses to Anna, "for you my love."

Anna took the roses, using the bouquet to hide her blushing face.

Elsa giggled, "care to walk with me dear sister?"

Anna shyly nodded, taking Elsa's hand.

Elsa smiled and began to lead her through the castle. She felt glad that Anna was enjoying this so far.

"I um.. like your new dress." Anna shyly commented, being overwhelmed by the attention that Elsa had given her.

"Thank you sweetie, I changed it just for you." Elsa replied, closing her eyes softly and kissing Anna on the cheek.

Elsa led them out to the courtyard, which Elsa had frozen over into an ice rink.

"Okay, Elsa this is a lot better than the sculptures." Anna admired the scene before her, "but you know my skating skills are kinda iffy."

"I am well aware of that, my love." her sister assured her, flicking her fingers, creating ice skates for them, "but do not worry, I shall guide you."  
Elsa took Anna's hand tight and led her onto the icy floor, Anna trying her best not to slip and fall flat on her face. Elsa glided Anna around the courtyard, holding her sister tight.

"I'm making today a perfect day for you." Elsa told her.

"Elsa, every day with you is always perfect." Anna replied, not knowing her sister's intentions.

"But this day will be especially perfect." Elsa insisted, pulling both of them to a stop and kissing Anna deeply.

Anna blushed as Elsa pulled out of the kiss, almost losing concentration and falling to the ground.

"Meet me at my ice palace in an hour, I have something for you see." Elsa requested of her sister, melting the ice from their skates and the floor beneath them.

"Sure thing, Elsie." Anna acknowledged her instruction, wondering what Elsa might be wanting to show her.

xXx

 

An hour later and Anna was outside of the ice palace. For some reason it did not feel cold at the top of the mountain, something which Anna believed was her sisters doing. Because she was unable to feel the cold she was able to head up to the ice castle wearing her new green dress.

Anna gently tapped on the door of the palace, it once again opening for her.

"Elsa are you in here?" Anna called out, "You said you had something to show me, and well I'm here!"

"I'm upstairs Anna" Elsa called back, her voiced echoing from the higher levels of the palace.

Anna elegantly made her way up the long staircase, entering the upper chambers of the palace. Elsa was no where to be found.

" _Is Elsa even up here?"_ Anna wondered as she walked around.

As she stood by the walls she noticed something. There appeared to be some kind of inscriptions written on the walls. From looking at them closely, Anna could notice that these inscriptions were depicting events of her and Elsa's life together. From the day Anna was born, to the day that they told their love for each other and to the day when Elsa saved her with an act of true and devoted love.

Anna's heart swelled with astonishment, knowing that her sister had put such hard work to do this for her. Suddenly she felt something or someone behind her. Anna turned around, looking at the sight before her.

It was Elsa, knelt before her on one knee, the look of love and adoration in her eyes. In her hands was a tiny box made of ice and in that tiny box was a small sliver ring with an icy diamond etched into it.

"Anna, my dearest sister and true love, will you be my wife and queen?"

Anna's heart filled with happiness and began to cry tears of joy, "yes Elsa, oh gods yes, I will marry you."

Anna pulled her sister into a kiss, grabbing her by the sides of her head, letting her hands hold her sister's silky snowy hair. Her hands began to move lower and lower, feeling Elsa's ice dress melt around them, giving way to soft, cold skin.

Elsa pushed Anna against the wall, pinning her there, sliding her tongue into Anna's mouth.

Both of the moaned loudly as they kissed each other.

Anna's hands moved lower and lower down Elsa's spine, feeling the skin as it became more and more exposed. She eventually came to Elsa's butt-cheeks, grabbing them tightly.

Elsa moaned deeply and kissed Anna deeper, as a reward for giving her such pleasure.

"F-fuck m-me." Anna panted into their kiss.

Elsa responded to her sister's request and began to remove her skirt, taking off her underwear to reveal Anna's soft vagina.

"Y-yes." Anna moaned, "lick it."

Elsa softly began to lick Anna's clit with her tongue, caressing it with her hands.

Anna screamed in joy and bit her lip, the feeling of Elsa flowing through her body.

Elsa slid her tongue into Anna's vagina, stroking its inside's softly and tenderly.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out as she nestled her hands on her dear sisters head. This was heaven to her, pure and utter heaven.

Elsa keep licking Anna's vagina, softly biting on her clit. She had tasted her sister many times before, but this time she felt so delicious, she might as well eat her out.

Anna screamed as she felt Elsa's teeth gnaw on her clit, feeling the climax building within her body. Anna did want to give in to the climax so she held on as long as she could. Gods, Elsa felt so good within her.

Elsa pressed her tongue deep into Anna, making the strawberry blond lose her concentration and releasing the climax she held inside her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Anna cried out as she came, the white juices squirting and flowing out of her.

"Good sister" Elsa smirked as Anna bit her lip and blushed bright red.

"I-I love you." Anna managed to stutter out.

"I love you too, my little snowflake." Elsa replied.

xXx

 

The kingdom of Arendelle had never had a day like this before. It was common for both royal weddings and coronations to be celebrated in the kingdom, but never on the same day. Royals and nobles from across the globe had come to witness this joyous event. In her chambers, Princess Anna was being prepared by her handmaidens and bridesmaids. Her maid of honour was her new friend and cousin Rapunzel. The two had met some time after Elsa saved her and they became fast friends.

"You don't have to go through with this, feisty-pants." Rapunzel told her as she adjusted Anna's dress.

"Do people really have to say that to people before they get married?" Anna remarked to her friend.

"Well suppose one of the people getting married has cold feet." Rapunzel commented.

"Like you were one to have cold feet." Anna joked.

Rapunzel giggled, "Corona is a very warm place, my feet were always warm."

Anna smiled and looked out of the window, seeing all the ships and people heading towards the castle, "Looks like we have a big crowd to impress."

"My mother and father are probably on one of those ships." Rapunzel added, "They were very happy to hear about you and Elsa being married."

"You think my mama and papa would have been happy?" Anna wondered.

"Well they gave you and Elsa the ok to be together didn't they?" Rapunzel replied, passing Anna her gloves.

Anna slid on her gloves and smiled happily, "I guess you are right, thanks a lot for doing this Punzie."

"Anything for one of the best friends I ever had, well besides Pascal." Rapunzel hugged Anna, "now lets show Elsa she chose the right girl to be her queen."

Anna looked in the mirror at herself, admiring her beauty. Her dress was white and wife, decorated with patterns of green, Her hands had elbow length gloves on them and her face was covered by a veil that trailed behind her.

"Do you think Elsa will like this?" Anna asked.

"Absolutely" Rapunzel answered her, "Without a single doubt."

On the other side of the castle, Elsa herself was preparing for her wedding. She wore the traditional Arendelle coronation gown, but had used her powers to change its colour to being white as snow. On her hands wore the traditional gloves and She wore a long white cape. Her hair was in a bun and a short veil covered her face.

"This is agony to wait." Elsa stated as she looked in the mirror.

"Hey, no one said getting married was a quick and easy job." Kristoff told her, "especially when one of the persons getting married is also going to be crowned queen."

Elsa chuckled, feeling the veil that covered her face, "think the veil is a bit too much?"

"Nothings too much for you, Elsa" Kristoff commented.

Elsa looked out the window, Placing her gloved hand on the pane of glass. She stared at the people nearing the castle, approaching with gifts and food that looked enticing to Elsa.

"That's a lot of stuff." Kristoff remarked, "do you really need any of that?"

"Not really" Elsa replied, "but its the thought that counts."

The bells began to ring, signalling the ceremonies would start soon.

"Seems like the party is about to start" Kristoff noticed. He held out his hand to Elsa, "shall I escort you down, my queen?"

Elsa smirked, "just wait till after the ceremony, Kristoff, then you can call me queen all you want, right now its just Elsa."

Kristoff chuckled, "alright, _Elsa,_ may I escort you down?"

Elsa took his hand in her own, "you may."

They made their way down the to chapel, seeing the guests begin to line up in the pews. Kristoff went forward to sit at his place at the front of the church.

The choir began to chant the national anthem of the kingdom, a old ballad that had been sung since ancient times. Elsa took a deep breath and entered the church, the choir ringing in her ears. Her feet strode elegantly down the aisle, Elsa looking at the many guests who had arrived. As she arrived at the altar, she stood, facing the crowd. She felt nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. The kind of nervous that is like opening presents on Christmas morning.

The bishop approached Elsa and cleared his throat, "Gathered friends and citizens of Arendelle, we are here in this holy place to invite her royal highness, Elsa of Arendelle, to take her rightful place on the throne."

Elsa smiled. It would not be long until she saw Anna again.

"Elsa, do you swear to rule Arendelle with the power, love, and kindhearted honesty that only a queen should?" The bishop asked of her.

"I swear" Elsa stated, "by the light of the divine gods that protect this kingdom, I swear with all my courage and strength."

The bishop smiled and turned around, Picking up a crown from the plinth behind him.

Elsa knelt as the bishop placed the crown upon her veiled head, said crown feeling a lot lighter than she had expected.

"With this crown, Elsa, you carry on the responsibility of those before you, to rule and to care for our fair kingdom of the north." The bishop stated. The bishop then presented her with the sceptre and orb, with Elsa taking both objects into her hands.

Elsa stood before the crowd as they began to clap loudly. She smiled happily, for she was now queen.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, may your rule be long and your kingdom prosper" The bishop proclaimed.

Soon the clapping stopped and all the guests rose, turning towards the chapel doors.

Elsa began to shed a tear for she knew what was about to happen.

The organ began to play "Here comes the bride", the chapel doors opened and Anna entered, Rapunzel carrying the train of her dress. Anna was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands, a smile on her face hidden by her veil.

As her bride arrived at the altar, Elsa could notice a soft giggle from her sisters lips. She was enjoying her big day, and Elsa knew it.

Anna gave her bouquet to Rapunzel and took Elsa's hands, looking deep into the new queen's eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we must now witness the union of our new queen to her dear sister, Princess Anna." The bishop began.

Rapunzel took out the two rings and held them out to Elsa and Anna.

"Do you, Queen Elsa, take Princess Anna, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The bishop asked.

"I do" Elsa replied, taking one of the rings and sliding one onto Anna's finger, "with all the love in my heart that I hold for her, I do take Anna as my wife, queen, consort, and true love."

Anna blushed as she was moved by Elsa's vow to her.

"And do you, Princess Anna, take Queen Elsa, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the bishop asked Anna.

"I do" Anna proudly declared, taking the other ring and placing it onto Elsa's finger, "because without Elsa, I would not be here to give her this vow, I love her."

Elsa began to tear up again. Anna really did know how to make her heartstrings tug in just the right way.

"Then by the power vested in me by the holy church of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wife and wife" The bishop proclaimed, "you may now kiss the brides."

The organ began to play the wedding march, as Elsa tenderly lifted Anna's veil, while Anna did the same to Elsa's. They share a brief glance into each others eyes before letting their lips join in a kiss. Anna and Elsa wrapped their arms around each other, keeping their new spouse close and their kiss deep.

They had been through a lot over the years, Elsa loving Anna, Olaf, losing their parents, Elsa saving Anna with an act of true love. But in this moment they knew they had each other, not just as sisters or lovers, but as wife and wife. They had grown up together, but now they were with each other, till death did they part.

 

**Author's note:** Thanks so much, everyone for reading this fic of mine. I'm very proud of my hard work. I would also like to thank ElsAnnasnowqueen here on Fanfic.net for being my fic beta. If you are reading this my dear, thank you so much. Have a good day everyone and may you all be just as happy as Anna and Elsa.


End file.
